С Новым Годом
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Happy New Years! Toris wakes up to a strange revelation on New Year's Eve... Russia, Lithuania. Rated for... Russia.


**Blame EVERYTHING on my Russian teacher.**

**С Новым Годом!!!**

* * *

When Toris came to on the night of the thirty-first, he realized, above all things, that his legs were cold. His grass-colored eyes opened slowly, taking in the sheer crimson drapes that surrounded the bed, before forcing him to tilt his head down to take in the fact that he was wearing uncomfortably short shorts, and socks that came up to the middle of his thighs. Toris' head leaned to the side as he took in this strange sight. Then it hit him. With a yelp, he leaped off of the bed and stumbled to the floor.

_Wait_… that wasn't his bed.

Toris glanced over in his panic, staring at the strangely familiar black sheets and red duvet, all trimmed in gold thread, with matching designs engraved upon the headboard in gold leaf. He paused.

This was Russia's room.

Another yelp escaped Toris as he jumped to his feet. How had he ended up here? What time was it? What was he _wearing_? Glancing around himself desperately, he located a full-length mirror at one end of the room and rushed over, taking in his appearance.

"Oh Heavens above…"

He was dressed in what looked like a bad play on one of Germany's lederhosen outfits, the shorts ending only a couple of inches beneath his crotch and the black suspenders drawn over his shoulders. His shirt was, thankfully, longer, and tucked in, and adorned at the neck with a large, shimmery brown bowtie. Toris reached down to scratch embarrassedly at his long black socks and felt something pressing into his tailbone. Turning around, he stared in horror at the brown rabbit's tail pinned to his shorts. Then, his attention turned to his head, upon which sat a headband with large brown ears glued on haphazardly. He couldn't tell what sort of animal they were from, but he wasn't about to ask. He was prepared to take the strange ears off when the door to the room burst open.

"Ah! Lietuva, you're awake!"

Toris turned around swiftly at the bright voice and cringed. "S-sir, I'm sorry for intruding, I have no idea what hap-"

Ivan giggled and waved him off. "Don't worry Toris, I brought you here a few hours ago. _Da_. Don't you remember?"

Toris pressed a hand to his head in confusion, trying to recall the events of the day. He'd woken up, made everyone breakfast, done his usual chores, paperwork, and brought tea to Ivan's study. He'd left for a few minutes to answer the phone, and returned to tea…

"You drugged me…?"

Ivan approached the younger nation and patted his brown hair childishly. "You make such a cute _Cheburashka_, Toris! Everyone will be so jealous of me when they see you!"

Toris furrowed his brow, looking at Ivan with a confused expression. "What do you mean, sir?" Surely he wasn't thinking about-

"_Da_, well, I have to get ready myself, so go get your coat on, Toris, or you'll freeze!" The taller man pushed the bewildered brunette toward the door, earning protests. "I'll hurry, too! We don't want to miss when they turn the lights on _Novogodnaya Yolka_!"

Toris stumbled into the hallway, and was about to force his way back into the room for an explanation when the door was slammed shut in his face. He stared at the door with horror.

Ivan was going to show him off… _to all of Russia_.

* * *

**Sorry for being early, but I was proud of this. Please imagine the rest, unless someone gives me a threatening review telling me they'll eat my babies if I don't continue... Please don't do it!!! I love mah behbehs!! -sobsob-**

**Um... Da means yes, Cheburashka is Russia's mascot (look him up, he's impossible to explain), and Novogodnaya Yolka is a big New Year's tree. Lots of partying being done in Moscow right now... -jealousjealous- Anyways, I can't believe how fast 2009 came to an end! D8 Happy New Year, everyone, and don't break your resolutions!  
**

**Reviews appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs. Lovett's oven.**


End file.
